


Cinco borrones en la carta a Santa Claus de Rachel Green

by Adhara



Category: Friends
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco cosas que Rachel quería que Ross hiciera para redimirse tras su ruptura, pero nunca se las llegó a decir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco borrones en la carta a Santa Claus de Rachel Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fer).



1\. Todo el mundo ha llevado carteles pegados a la espalda sin darse cuenta en el colegio y en el instituto. Bueno, Rachel no. Pero todo el resto del mundo que no estaba a su alrededor sí. Ross llevaba carteles a todas horas, balanceándose en la espalda del jersey de rombos y sin darse cuenta, mirando con el ceño fruncido al pasillo entero. Al menos Rachel esta vez le avisaría, claro. Le dejaría llevarlo en el pecho aunque, personalmente, ella preferiría la frente. Puede usar un post-it. La única condición es que se lea claramente.

"NO ESTÁBAMOS EN UN DESCANSO".

2\. Quiere ir al planetario otra vez. Las últimas tres noches ha soñado con estrellas de las que no sabe el nombre y en el sueño desaparecen y no sabe por qué hasta que se despierta con algún monólogo de Ross sobre cómo las cosas que no tienen nombre no existen o algo así.

\- Sí que existen -había murmurado medio dormida -. Se llama "esa cosa que usas para medir los años de las piedras", por ejemplo.

El Carbono no-sé-cuántos, recuerda. Quiere pedirle que vayan y que le señale qué es cada puntito pero no lo hace. En su lugar la siguiente vez que pasa por FAO Schwarz (mentira, ha dado un rodeo pero no lo va a reconocer) sale con el planetario homologado de la National Geographic bajo el brazo. Pero el cielo dentro de su habitación es increiblemente pequeño y lo termina guardando en la parte baja del armario con las demás cosas que no tienen nombre y aún así existen.

3\. Helado de chocolate de Ben & Jerry's y alguien dispuesto a bajar a buscárselo un domingo a las tres de la mañana a esa tienda rodeada por adolescentes ataca-paleontólogos.

4\. Quizá, y sólo quizá, quiere otra canción en un programa tardío y llamadas constantes y flores y humillación. Sólo quizá. Y un pony.

5\. Y en las películas de Meg Ryan el destino siempre pone las cosas en medio. O a Richard Gere. Aunque no hayan hecho ninguna película juntos, ahora que lo piensa. Lo que sea. El caso es que siempre está todo a mano, Central Park y un coche de caballos y el control absoluto sobre las pantallas de Times Square para proponer matrimonio. Y los aviones siempre salen tarde para que ellos lleguen a tiempo de impedir un océano de distancia y hay directores de hotel amables y siempre, siempre, siempre, después de la gran pelea las cosas comienzan a ser mucho mejores en una escalera de incendios. Por ejemplo. Porque podría decir un viñedo en Francia pero ¿quién quiere ir a la maldita Francia con una escalera de incendios perfecta al lado de la ventana?

Las comedias románticas pudren el cerebro, pero lo de hacerle escalar unos cuantos pisos bajo la lluvia gélida de un otoño en Nueva York con un ramo de flores intactas, inasequibles al desaliento e increiblemente caras, suena mucho mejor de lo que debería.


End file.
